


On-Going

by CopicsForNameless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, I mean I tried to pun, Idk how it turned out, Other, Power Play, power-mad, puns, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopicsForNameless/pseuds/CopicsForNameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad people don't do nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On-Going

Silence bore heavily over Frisk, and like the forest itself they held their breath. Held it in until it felt like chilled knives inside them, then held it longer.

For a moment Frisk looked back the way they came; back to the rain-darkened pavement and quiet street, and in that still moment they considered turning back. Running away had to be the answer sometimes, and they could still run away from this choice. But no, they couldn’t go back when their family had no time for them there.

The trees around Frisk breathed with the passing wind, making a hushed whisper that tossed up their hair and blew back towards the direction the child had come. Frisk let out the breath they were holding, let the stale air pass through their chest. Despite the wind, they turned on their heel and moved on. Deeper into the forest than they had ever dared to go before. Though the he outraged cries they imagined never sounded, Frisk swore that they could hear sobbing.

Dead leaves turned to dust under foot. No matter how soft the footstep were they still had repercussions, all actions had consequences, and Frisk was sorry for theirs. Sorry they had to take away the happy ending their family finally got. The soil hugged Frisk’s soles as if begging the child to turn back. But this wasn’t wrong, this couldn’t be wrong. It was just how they were made. If they had an ability they should use it, and if they were using it for good there would never be a problem. Frisk could be above consequences; could go back, say all the right things, and make everything better for everyone involved. 

The forest was deep; and here gold gave away to dead browns. The sweetly scent of the forest surrounded the traveler. As if they came to ask why; why take away everything that had been achieved. But those leaves were wrong to question Frisk. They weren’t taking anything away. Frisk would gift the people that they loved with their dream, again, and again, and again. Frisk’s family would be able to feel that wonderment for the rest of their lives. Frisk breathed the scent deep down, down, down into their lungs, the scent burned. Wet and thick with freshly fallen rain and doubt. The trees here were shying away from the edge where Frisk stood. The trunks twisted towards the forest, seeming to know exactly what would come next and wanting no part in it. Feeling empathetic wasn’t enough to make Frisk leave, they knew it was a difficult thing to bare, but the sun shone brightest here, It always had, real life couldn’t compare and Frisk wasn’t doing anything wrong by living in the light. looking down the child wept and the tears replaced suffocating sweetness with salt. 

They pressed on, and hit reset. 

Everything was the same as it first had been; Frisk made all the same friends, laughed at all the same jokes, and the little differences their choices made entertained them. Here their family had all the time in the world for Frisk, without any of the distractions the outside world brought on. They laughed, and did what made everyone happiest. It was incredible, until it wasn’t. Someone was missing. 

Golden light pored in through the stain glass windows. Frisk was humming gently and it echoed in the long hallway. As did his voice, “Well kid, looks like you and me are gonna have aubade time.” A smile crept over their lips. lazy and out of place, as if something in it had died long ago. But no matter, it was him, he was there and that meant they could all finally be happy, really truly happy. Frisk wasn't above reminders, so with that sickly smile they ran towards their old friend until they were just close enough to see the fear dancing in his features. 

“Why?" The Child-like god asked, footsteps light and fluttery as they proceeded, they were light with something close to excitement; a feeling they had long seemed to have forgotten. "Everyone’s happy! I’ve given everyone what they wanted…?” Frisk smiled at their old friend, but as the stared at his sour expression it faded “Why would you say such cruel things?” 

“I know what you did.” Their features only dampened with his words, their playful stance slipping effortlessly into a menacing one. 

“I’m saving them.” The Child-like god replied, coldly deflecting anything sans had to say. 

“The save me the theatrics, we’re nothing but rats in your playground kid. It’s fine I get it, I wont take it personally, I don’t have the makings to. S’long as you don't take this to heart.” His voice was cold, but fire danced behind his eyes. looking down the long hall, Frisk for the first time, in a very long, long time, felt fear and wept for what their actions replaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feed-back would be cool! :)


End file.
